romanovmansionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eos Whitford
Eos Whitford is a human woman who arrived at Romanov Mansion (the universe in general) whilst hunting a yeti. Appearance Much taller than the average woman at 5'9", with naturally light brown hair, brown eyes, paler skin than most, and an athletic build from years of military training. Personality With most people Eos is silent, determined, confident, cautious, polite, intelligent, mature, and independent with an unwillingness to tolerate a lack of the above traits. While she can be affectionate and fiercely protective (particularly towards children, civilians, and her younger sister), she keeps her distance from colleagues for far longer than usual due to her preference for keeping home and work life separate. Eos is quite aware of her intimidating presence and often uses it to her advantage when in a leadership position. This does not generally extend past yelling, as most people are never confident enough to continue arguing past that point. While she does chafe in a subordinate role, she will not pursue mutinous actions unless she strongly disagrees with the leader--and even then, she would rather split from the group to work on her own rather than try to convince others to rebel. Should she fully accept another's leadership, her loyalty is often unmatched. Due to Eos' line of work as a soldier in a magical defense division, where it is not uncommon for clothes to be burned off entirely in a fight, she dresses practically most of the time yet has no personal nudity taboo. She also has a distinct preference for casual sex to relieve stress, being fiercely opposed to alcohol and other mind-altering drugs, though her standards are generally rather high. History Eos was born in the Nyr Isles during a time of war to Felicia Whitford, a military scientist, and Simon Whitford, an artist. At five years old she developed the magical ability to control elements, later losing them due to overstimulation. Her father died in a car accident when she was twelve. At sixteen, Eos found herself the sole caretaker of her younger sister when first her father and then her mother died. This resulted in them being even closer than regular sisters. After graduating from high school she enlisted in the military and found herself a candidate for the highly prestigious Magical Resistance Division due to her extreme levels of resistance. Half a year of training in physical fitness and various weapons honed her into one of the most competent soldiers since her drill sergeant had been active thirty years prior, which culminated in her single-handedly completing a mission which ended the centuries-long war. She moved out of her home country with her sister to avoid the press, and possessed the rank of First Lieutenant in the Lunterran Military before being transported to Romanov Mansion. Skills Due to her military training, Eos has a very broad foundation of physical and mental skills. *'Highly proficient:' Guns (handguns, revolvers, shotguns, sniper rifle, machine gun) Bows (standard longbow, crossbow) Identifying and destroying/subduing many magical creatures *'Passable' Staves Hand-to-hand combat Horse-riding Hunting Stealth Combat medicine Mountain climbing Melee improvisation Trivia *Her model (pictured above) is Charlotte Sullivan. *She is named after the Greek personification of the dawn. They share nothing in common save a propensity to sleep around with complete strangers if the mood strikes them. Quotes *To be added Category:Characters